The Goddess and the Soldier
by Atomic Kitten 30
Summary: After the events of Captain America: Civil War, Jane Foster finds herself worthy of Mjolnir. She decides to help Steve with the Secret Avengers and hopes to find out why she had the hammer and not Thor and ends up falling in love with Steve. Mainly Steve and Jane with some other couples.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 1

Jane walked out onto the roof of her apartment in London and was very shocked to find Mjolnir laying there. What is Thor's Mjolnir doing here, what happened to Thor and is he dead, thought Jane in horror. Even though they had decided that it was for the best to end their romantic relationship not that long before the conflict with Ultron conflict, Jane still cared about Thor and worried about his safety.

Jane started to walk around the roof hoping to find Thor, but she didn't see him. She also notice that she was being drawn to the hammer and she decided to walk over to it. She didn't know why, but she placed her hand on the handle of Mjolnir. Why are you doing this, you know that only someone Worthy can pick it up, thought Jane.

To her shock, Jane was able to pick up Mjolnir without any effort. After picking up Mjolnir, lightning started to cover her body. Have I been found worthy of Mjolnir only to die right after I picked it up, thought Jane. But she didn't die, instead Jane felt herself become a lot stronger. Is this what Thor feels like when he holds this hammer, thought Jane as the lightning started fade away.

When the lightning was gone, Jane started walk back to the apartment hoping that no one spotted her so she didn't have answer any awkward questions about the fact that she was holding Thor's hammer. When Jane saw her reflection in the mirror in her bedroom she almost dropped the hammer. Her looks were pretty much the same aside from the fact that she was now a little taller and had a very light amount of muscle, her hair had now grown to reach her waist and there were golden highlights in it. She was now wearing Asgardian armor that was a lot like Thor's with a long red cape, but it looked a little bit more feminine like Lady Sif's armor did. She was also wearing what looked like a silver combination of a mask and helmet with wings on the side of it. Her eyes were still brown, but there were now flecks of blue in them.

In spite of being shocked by these recent events, she decided to make the most of this opportunity that she was given. She had to find out why Thor no longer had Mjolnir or even if he was still alive and was going to use the fact that she now had Thor's hammer and most likely his powers to defend innocent people from evil. She had two choices about which team that she could joint to serve this purpose. There was was Tony's Avengers who worked alongside the people who created the Sokovia Accords. There was also Steve's Avengers who felt that protecting innocent lives was more important having to gain approval from the United Nations.

Since Jane didn't support the Accords when they were first announced, she knew that the best option for her was going to Steve Rogers. She just had to find a way to have a meeting with him since he was in hiding so the counties that supported the Accords couldn't find him or the Secret Avengers.

She had thought that all was hopeless until she remembered T'Challa and Wakanda. At first the leader of Wakanda supported the Accords until the Secret Avengers formed. While it seemed like T'Challa was neutral, there were rumors that T'Challa was secretly supporting Steve for some reason. It also helped that Wakanda had great advances in technology that could help Jane find Thor if he was still alive.

Thankfully T'Challa decided to open embassies around the world to make relations between Wakanda and other countries a lot better. At this point a Wakandan Embassy was being opened in London soon and T'Challa was visiting to oversee the opening. Maybe if I find a way meet him, he could lead me to where Steve is, thought Jane.

But she knew that there was one big problem. Jane would draw a lot of attention if she was dressed like she was right now. I have to find a way to get back to normal and hide Mjolnir, thought Jane. Just then Mjolnir started to glow and it turned into a necklace with a Mjolnir charm on it. When she looked back into her reflection in the mirror, she looks were back to the way they were before she found the hammer on the roof. This helps a lot, thought Jane as she put the necklace on. Now all she had to do was hope that Wakanda was willing to have a meeting with her.

* * *

Even though it could put him in danger, Steve needed to get out of Wakanda now. Usually he could go on a mission with the Secret Avengers, but right now there not that many conflicts going on right now. He had to do something other than watch his friend, Bucky, in cryo freeze which only upset him. T'Challa said that if he didn't draw attention to himself and worse a disguise, he could help him with opening some of the embassies. It helped that Steve recently had grown a short beard. As a disguise Steve wore a suit and sunglasses. Now all Steve had to do was act as he was one of the people that T'Challa recently hired as part of his personal staff to help with the embassies.

As Steve was walking through the hallways of the embassy, he ended up seeing Jane Foster in the waiting room. Steve didn't know Jane very well, but he knew that she once dated Thor and was probably someone that he could trust. But he also wondered why she was even there.

Steve quickly walked over to Jane and took her hand and took her to one of the hallways. Jane looked confused until Steve removed his sunglasses. "Steve, I almost didn't recognize you, the beard is a good look on you," said Jane which made both of them smile.

"Thanks, but I am wondering why are you here," said Steve who noticed that Jane was wearing a necklace with a Mjolnir charm on it.

"I want to help out with the Secret Avengers and in exchange for my help, I would like to use Wakanda's technology to help me with a personal protect," said Jane.

"I would be willing to help welcome your help, but what kind of help do you want to do, I don't think that you are a fighter," said Steve who was confused.

"I think that I can be a fighter now," said Jane as she grabbed the charm on her necklace and she ripped the necklace off of her neck. Sparks came from the fist clutching the charm as the lights flickered. She then changed into a woman wearing armor and was now holding Mjolnir.

"How did this happen and where is Thor," asked a very shocked Steve who nearly fell over.

"I don't know, but I am hoping to use Wajabdan technology to help find out what happened to Thor. I want to help defend innocent people and I don't agree with the Accords," said Jane which caused both of them to be surprised that Jane now had a British accent.

"That hammer found you worthy for a reason, I think that you will be a powerful warrior and ally. We can use any help that we can get," said Steve with a smile.

"I would like that, but I would like to keep the fact that it seems like I am the new Thor right now," said Jane.

"Your secret is safe with me, only I will know that you are now the new Thor," said Steve.

* * *

Thor was being dragged though the hallways while he was confused and almost ready to pass out. When Thor tried to go back to Asgard after the Ultron conflict, but by Hela, the Goddess of Death, before he was able to make it back to Asgard. She was angry and mourning the death of her father, Loki and she blamed it on Thor. She was angry that because Loki died a noble death in battle, Loki was in Valhalla now and Hela could never see him again.

As revenge, Hela put a spell on him that made him unworthy of Mjolnir. She then put a collar on his neck that took away his superhuman strength while he wore it and sold him as a slave to some planet that had a culture based on the Roman Empire of Midgard.

His new owners cut his hair very short and dressed him in a tunic and pants before they beat him up for fun and that he couldn't fight back. That was how Thor found himself in his current state which made him curse the fates. Thor was then jolted out of his thoughts when he was thrown into a cell.

Thor looked up and smiled a little when he saw Bruce Banner was sitting in the cell dressed in an outfit a lot like his and a collar that probably kept him from turning into the Hulk. "Friend Banner, how did you end up here," asked Thor.

"After I fled the battle because I feared hurting Natasha, I was captured by the people of Sakaar," said Bruce.

"Sakaar? Is that the name of this world," asked Thor.

"It is, but you may not like why these people wanted to buy you," said Bruce.

"Why did they want to buy me," asked Thor.

"After they found out what I can turn into they want us to fight in a Gladiator style battle," said Bruce.

"It will be a glorious battle," said Thor before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 2

Tony was on a lovely date with Pepper Potts, who he had recently gotten back with, when he had been called by FRIDAY through his cell phone. He loved Pepper very much and hoped this time worked out a lot better. It didn't help that this call was because FRIDAY told him that Vision had spotted the fugitive, Captain Steven Grant Rogers at the embassy for Wakanda in London. While Tony was still angry at Steve for choosing Bucky, the man who killed his parents, over him, Tony still him as one of his best friends. Tony even kept that old cell phone that Steve mailed him in case he needed him.

But that didn't change the fact that Steve was breaking the law. When the Sokovia Accords were introduced he hoped that Steve would agree with him and help him enforce the Sokovia Accords. He knew that Steve took every accidental death to heart. Tony even remembered would wake his other teammates up screaming because of his nightmares. They would find him huddled in a corner of his room muttering that he could have done more to save innocent lives when he had these nightmares. Only Wanda, who was like a little sister to Steve, could calm him down.

To Tony's shock Steve found the Accords to be a terrible idea. He felt that it didn't give accountability, but only shifted the blame to make them feel better. He also said that he didn't know that he could trust the council chosen by the United Nations since they were human with their own agendas to promote. Things got even worse when Bucky was accused of blowing up the United Nations building in Vienna. Steve didn't believe that Bucky did it and set out to prove his friend's innocence. Doing so caused a great rift in their team and family.

It wasn't all bad, Tony got to meet Peter Parker, who was a good kid. But it didn't change the fact that because of this conflict Rhodey was recovering from his injuries and Vision was still hurt over Wanda choosing to side with Steve on the Accords. But that was nothing compared to having to watch the video of Bucky kill Tony's parents.

Looking back Tony knew that he would have killed Bucky that day and if he did, Steve never would have forgiven him. He also learned that Steve was a very powerful and dangerous fighter. Before that day Tony thought that Steve was just a man with slightly enhanced speed and strength since during their missions Steve mainly fought one the ground and helped civilians to safety. But now he knew that Steve's strength nearly rivaled his own in the suit of armor. He also should have realized that a kid from Brooklyn who was bullied growing up would have learned to fight dirty when he needed to. That is the last time I will ever underestimate him, thought Tony.

Tony gave Pepper a quick apology about having to leave the date early and told her that he would pay for everything she got there. Thankfully she was very understanding about his job as Iron Man, once outside he told the valet to give the keys to his car to Pepper Potts so she would have a way to get home. Tony then pulled out his phone and called FRIDAY so she could bring his suit of armor to him. Tony was not in a good mood because he had been planning to propose to Pepper that night, but he also hoped that he could make Steve see sense.

* * *

"Shit," muttered Steve when he looked out the window and saw Tony flying up to the building. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Steve would have laughed at the snide comments Tony would have made about Steve cussing. Jane quickly turned to stare out the window and Steve was struck by her beauty. In either her mortal form or her goddess form, Jane was a lovely woman.

"Let me help you fight," said Jane as she clutched the handle of Mjolnir.

"Can you even use that thing," asked Steve while he pointed at Mjolnir.

"I actually think that I can, it is odd but it almost feels as if Mjolnir is telling me how to use it," said Jane.

"Well we may have to test out that theory, just let me try to talk to him first before we decide to fight," said Steve and as a response Jane nodded. Steve pulled off his sunglasses and threw them onto the ground before he walked onto the balcony when Tony landed.

"Nice beard," said Tony as the helmet came off of his face.

"How did you find me," asked Steve. He got the feeling that because of this he would no longer be allowed to go the embassies so T'Challa wouldn't get in trouble with the countries that supported the Sokovia Accords.

"I had Vision and FRIDAY keep an eye out for you, we need to talk," said Tony.

"So now I don't have a right to privacy, no matter what you say, I think that the Accords are wrong. I also won't give Bucky to you," said Steve.

"You and your band of merry men are breaking the law. Besides your buddy has been involved in many assassinations including my parents," said Tony.

"If we went by that logic that we have to follow the law slavery would still be legal and same sex marriage would still be illegal. If a law is wrong the people should stand up against it. Also if you are angry about the deaths of your parents, go to Hydra and fight them, not Bucky. After being tortured and brainwashed for seventy years he is as much of a victim as your parents," said Steve hoping that Tony would see reason.

"Don't you dare compare Barnes to my parents," shouted Tony as he sent a repulser blast towards Steve. Steve tried to jump out of the way, but the blast grazed his side. The injury wasn't serious, but it still hurt.

"I shouldn't have done that, I truly don't want to hurt you," said Tony. Steve had to admit that he could tell that Tony was telling the truth, but before he could respond, Mjolnir sailed past Steve and hit Tony in the gut and sent he him flying off of the balcony.

"Are you ok," asked Jane as she ran towards him.

"Yeah," said Steve as he slowly stood up and Tony flew back while Mjolnir came back to Jane.

"Ok, who is that and why does she have Thor's hammer," asked Tony sounding very confused.

"It looks like she is the new Thor," said Steve as he clutched his side.

"There is only one Thor and I am sure that he is not a woman," said Tony who was trying to wrap his mind around this situation.

"I can assure you that I am now Thor and I will stop the injustices brought about by the Accords," said Jane as she put her free arm around Steve's waist and launched herself and Steve into the air fast enough that Tony would be unable to catch them.

* * *

"Where do we go now," asked Jane as she was flying while Steve had placed his arms around her. She had to admit that she liked the feeling the feeling of Steve holding onto her.

"I will give you the directions to Wakanda, it is the only place that we can go without getting arrested," said Steve in a pained tone of voice.

Jane nodded as she listened to the directions of where to go. "Also welcome to the Secret Avengers, I think that you will be a great addition to the team," said Steve.

"Thank you very much," said Jane while smiling that she was able to impress Steve like this.


End file.
